In My Imagination
by blanche13conrad
Summary: Just some random storyline supplements that occurred to me while replaying Tales of Symphonia. This one will be chronological and revolves around Lloyd and Zelos. Working title.


div style="direction: ltr; border-width: 100%;"  
>div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.6041in;"<br>div style="direction: ltr; margin-top: 0in; margin-left: 0in; width: 7.6041in;"  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"strongDisclaimer:strong I do not own ToS nor do I make any money from writing fanfiction about it./p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"It had been an interesting journey so far. Interesting enough, at least, to hold Lloyd's infamously short attention for the first few days. Yet, nothing truly out of the ordinary had happened.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"Monsters, par for the course in a declining Sylvarant bereft of the blessing of the Goddess Martel. Desians, obviously after the Chosen to halt her journey of regeneration because if she succeeds they will once again be imprisoned. Then of course the usual travel perils.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"Until the last night which they spent in Triet before heading on to Izoold to book passage to Palmacosta. The night before, after giving Professor Raine her repaired key crest, Lloyd had caught Kratos sneaking out of the inn. Having followed him to Noishe's pen, Lloyd nearly lost more than just his overconfident dignity at the tip of the mercenary's sword. After some cryptic conversation, Lloyd finally went to bed.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"So was it any surprise that Lloyd was on his guard that last night as well? He lay awake, staring at the dark space where the ceiling should be, for hours after everyone else was surely asleep including Kratos. Something in the air felt off though, not right. It felt like he was being watched, but surely it was just his overactive imagination.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"But then…p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"Someone grabbed his hand. The grip was firm, but the hand holding tightly to the one bearing his exsphere felt delicate. With a bright flash, the exsphere suddenly illuminated a swirl of red which disappeared in the renewed darkness.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"He must have yelled. For, suddenly, the light was on, Kratos stood with his sword drawn, and his three other companions had poured into the room. Raine pointed out that everyone should remain on their guard, even at night in a town, before they all returned to sleeping away the rest of the night in peace.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;" p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"span style="font-style: italic;"Before that…span/p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;""I don't know about this…" Zelos hedged.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;""Oh, hush. Would I really send the precious Tethe'alla Chosen into a lethal situation by himself?" The woman's voice was overly saccharine, raising Zelos' suspicions further.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;""If this exsphere is so important why don't you send one of your own people to get it? What if I decide to keep it once I have it?" He narrowed his eyes at the powerful half-elf woman.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;""I trust that you'll keep to our bargain. Besides, if I send one of my people, the others may find out what I'm up to."p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;""I still don't see why I have to go to Sylvarant." Zelos frowned. "It's a world in decline. I doubt they'll possess even the most basic of comforts there to which I am accustomed here."p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;""They still have comforts enough for the likes of you. Quit stalling. Step onto the platform."p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"With a resigned sigh, the Chosen did as he was directed. A flash of blue light engulfed him, but he found himself in the dark. The silence surrounded him, slithering across his senses with the seeds of paranoia.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"'This is a trap!' He thought frantically, looking for any possible exit.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"A rustle caught his attention, and the gleam of a glassy object caught what feeble rays of moonlight were straggling through the sand-coated window of the room, not even enough to see the outlines of things in the dark. That must be the exsphere. He crept forward silently.p  
>p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 12.0pt;"Holding his breath, Zelos reached out for the exsphere. He only meant to grab it and the key crest with it, but in the dark he grabbed the entire hand to which it was attached. It emitted a brief but bright burst of light, illuminating the features of its bearer. Messy brown hair, sun-kissed skin, and earthy eyes opened wide in surprise were all he saw before he turned and stumbled back in the direction he had come from.p  
>div  
>div  
>div 


End file.
